With the development of the electronic devices, the users has higher and higher requirements for the portability and functionality of the electronic devices, for example, the electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, flat panel computers, has lighter, thinner and smaller structures, and also has more functions.
For meeting the requirements on the convenience of the electronic device, some manufacturers provide corresponding auxiliary tools matching with certain functions of the electronic device. Taking the flat panel computer as example, a handwriting pen is provided for a touch sensing function, and a smart card is provided for an extended function. With the increase of the functions of the electronic device, the number of the auxiliary tools is increased, and most of the auxiliary tools have a small size, thus in some specific situations, for example, when a user goes out, the user needs to carry an additional bag to accommodate these auxiliary tools.
Since an additional bag is required to be carried to accommodate the auxiliary tools of the electronic device, such as the handwriting pen, and the smart card, the auxiliary tools tend to be lost by the users in using process, which brings a lot of inconveniences for the user. Thus, the electronic device in the prior art is short of accommodating space for accommodating the auxiliary tools.
In the prior art, even if a few of electronic devices are provided with the accommodating space for accommodating the auxiliary tools, the built-in space for hardware of the electronic device becomes smaller and the design of the built-in space becomes more compact with the electronic device becomes smaller and thinner, thus the capacity and volume of the accommodating space is very limited, and the accommodating space is generally for a single-type tool, for example, a groove is provided on a side edge of the phone case for accommodating the handwriting pen. Thus, in the prior art, the accommodating space of the electronic device having the accommodating space has a limited capacity and is only used for accommodating a single-type auxiliary tool.
Additionally, in the prior art, for a few of electronic devices having the groove, the groove is generally a universal groove, and the auxiliary tool can not be fixed when being placing in the groove, thus the auxiliary tool may move along with the electronic device being shook during use, which may cause noise and cause damage to the auxiliary tools and an inner wall of the groove. Thus in the prior art, the auxiliary tools placed in the groove of the electronic device having the groove can not be fixed.